A Timely Mishap
by freine
Summary: England has just the non-conventional solution for Canada's "invisibility" concerns, America being a part of it. In the course of events, other people mistakenly got thrown into the mix...


"At long last, the potion is complete! Do watch your back America, for soon, you'll be kneeling before me."

* * *

"Ah, how I wish that my presence were appreciated much like America's..." A curly haired blonde man managed a sigh as he gazed absentmindedly outside his window.

"Who are you?" the bear sitting on his lap tilted its head upward as it asked.

"I'm Canada," he adjusted his glasses.

Not long after that, a knock was heard from the door, completely astonishing the bespectacled man. When the knock noticed that it wasn't being paid attention to, it came again, but louder this time.

Canada snapped out of it and somewhat smiled as he approached the source of that delightful sound.

"C-Coming...!"

As he opened the large frame that kept the person behind the sound unidentified, a man clad in a black suit stood before him, his orbs that glowed green were complimented by his blonde hair. And of course, those thick brows that were as noticeable as ever came into view.

"E-England... Welcome, I didn't e-expect you to be here, I-I mean—"

"Good day, Canada, I hope I am not a disturbance," England cast aside Canada's fretful statements with his casual tone.

"Y-You can see me?"

"Excuse me?" _Well, he can see mythical creatures that he calls 'friends'._

"I-I mean, go s-sit down wherever you may like. I will prepare something to eat..." And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back with cookies and two cups of hot chocolate.

"Why thank you for these wonderful treats!" His eyes gleamed in elation.

"Y-You are very welcome... N-Nobody has ever visited me in here at all, or so I think..."

"Why is that?"

"For some reason, people keep on disregarding my presence, be it involuntarily or intentionally."

"O-Oh..."

"A-Anyway, is there anything you want to talk about? This topic might not be entertaining at all, you know?"

"Actually, that was what I came here for. I wanted to help you."

* * *

[England]

 _And here I am at Canada's place, bringing with me the idea of him as bait for my plan against America._

 _I thought he would be the best person for this as he is so docile and especially, I think he has the closest relationship with America, his brother._

 _Little did I know he actually longed to be just like him, what's worse is that his only family besides France doesn't really acknowledge his presence at all...!_

 _Well, this is good news. Bloody hell, this just made everything easier for me. With the growing eagerness inside of him, he would be more than willing to execute the plan without him knowing it._

 _Keep up the good work, England._

"E-England...? Are you okay? Hello...?" A stuttering voice crept its way into my ears.

"A-Ah, I'm definitely fine, I just thought about something..."

"Oh, that's good to hear-"

"...like how you could be as popular as your brother!"

"O-Oh..."

It took him a moment before realizing what England was proposing before his jolted visage reached England's vision.

"S-Say what?!"

"I can help you with that," I smiled trying to assure him.

"I-I'm sorry for my sudden reaction... I just... I... R-Really...?"

 _This is going to be a lot easier than I thought it would be._

 _Look at that._

"Okay, so this is how things will go. Well, you have to improve your relationship, of course. In order to do that, why not spend time with him today? Oh and make him drink this bottle of water, it will refresh his mind. Why this bottled water, you ask?" _Better not raise any suspicion. He's gullible and all, but he is not dumb as hell._ "It came from my home country, and it is said, to be really effective a refreshment. I actually tried it for myself." _As if._ "And look, I c _an_ see you now, and even talk to you."

 _Ah, now that was some bloody explanation._

"I see... It's _that_ effective, huh."

"Ask him to look and talk to you after he's drunk the water. Then he'll be appreciating you more than ever."

"Really...? I'll give it a try then..."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it. Good luck, Canada."

 _Why is this so easy?_

"I'll be going then, thank you for the snacks."

"Take care, England." _He grinned ever so innocently at me. Do I feel guilty? Not really. Anything I'll do for the sake of my plan. For the fall of America._

* * *

[3rd Person]

"Now I'll just cool this," Canada headed for his fridge.

"Spend some time with my brother, huh? Now that he mentioned it, we haven't been in touchfor a month now," said he as he put the bottled water inside.

He then went to the living room and searched for the phone.

Meanwhile, a meeting, that involved the Axis Powers and Allied Forces, took place.

"Aaaaaaaaawh, finally, that meeting was over! It's so darn hard to be a surrogate for my brother," Prussia shrugged his shoulders as he headed for the door.

"Good, everyone, we'll be holding another one in a few weeks," said Japan.

Everyone went on their own respective ways.

"Hmm, I think I'll go check Canada's house today, and tell him about his brother..."

"Yo, Canada! It's Prussia!" He had that habit of barging in.

"O-Oh, Prussia, come on in! More visitors, huh? Wow," Canada replied standing still at the living room, muttering his last sentence. He didn't even bother looking at Prussia as he was occupied with the telephone.

"Can I get something to eat and drink? If you wouldn't mind..." Prussia began searching inside his fridge.

"Sure thing."

"Great!" Prussia took hold of a water bottle along with some cookies.

"You know, we had a meeting earlier, and West was absent, my brother! I had to go in his place! It was exhausting!" He paused to drink from the bottle, and as he emptied it, he resumed. "Also, your brother was very busy earlier, even while having the meeting. Like, something was bugging him, hardly paying attention to us at all!"

"Mmm, yeah, sure..." Canada was barely paying attention to him at all.

He threw the empty bottle into the trash can.

"Aaaaawh, all this speaking is making me tired! I'll go and take a nap here and leave short after. Thank you for the food."

Canada took a few steps back from the telephone to peep at what Prussia was doing, then immediately resumed his attempts at calling.

Prussia laid himself on Canada's couch and felt sleepiness' touch. Not long after, he fell asleep.

The time passed and once again, the door gave another sound.

The door was opened by a brunette woman with the greenest of eyes. Her long emerald maid-like dress was partially covered by her frilly apron, but the two complimented each other nicely. The woman's tress reached up to her waist, curling at the bottom, and an orange-colored flower ornament can be found pinned to her hair just beside her right eye.

"G-Good day, Canada, I'm here to fetch Prussia and take him to his brother," Hungary made her way in, and flashed a grin, although he didn't make an effort to even look at her.

"Hi, Hungary. Please make yourself at home."

"Prussia...!" Hungary whispered to the sleeping figure, nuzzling him on the couch.

"U-Uuuuun..." He started opening his blood red eyes.

Everything after that went like a flash of lightning. No sooner had he looked at the fuming Hungary than Prussia began seeing... himself?

Not only that, he started to feel heavy around his chest area.

"Now tell me, I'm still dreaming."

"W-W-W-What is happening...?!" Prussia panicked.

"I should be the one asking that!" Hungary countered.

Prussia studied himself, or rather, "himself". His hands were smaller, skin much livelier, long hair, and especially... what are those lumps that reside on his chest area? And rather heavy ones, to boot?

"A-Are these...?!"

No doubt about it, he's gotten Hungary's body, while the girl has gotten his.

"Why is this happening-"

Canada came back to the room.

[ _Author's Note: Heya! Prussia (H) = Hungary and Hungary (P) = Prussia_ ]

"Act natural...!" Prussia (H) whispered hurriedly in Hungary (P)'s ears.

"C-Canada, h-hello!" Prussia (H) forced a smile.

"Who were you calling, if you don't mind?" Hungary (P) asked.

"Oh, not really. It was America. I think he's busy." Dismay can be traced from Canada's face.

"I was telling you about that earlier! Were you not listening? Ah, how disappointing," Hungary (P) responded, sounding as shocked as ever.

Prussia (H) gawked at the level of absentmindedness the person beside him has.

"W-Were you here earlier...?" Canada was genuinely confused.

"I-I told her about it a while ago-"

"But you were sleeping, right?"

Hungary (P) mentally slapped his face with his palm.

"I-I woke up shortly after when Hungary came to wake me up, and I told her about my presence here and some things about the meeting... k-kesesesese..." Prussia (H) felt her anxiety take over her.

"Is that so? Well, then. I just got confused there..."

"Y-You know you become too absorbed when you make phone calls..." Prussia (H) tried to laugh as naturally as she could. "You never know, we have finished talking while your phone call is still running..."

"We'll take our leave now, thank you very much," Hungary (P) intervened.

"Take care now." Canada opened the door for them, waving a hand.

And they left the house... of _mysteries_.

As they turned to their backs to head home, the sunset which dyed the sky in such a melancholy orange color came into view. It was wonderful- but for the two who were supposed to witness it, had their minds occupied.

They got to their feet and started walking until out of earshot- away from Canada's house, err, ears.

* * *

"Wow, that was the worst imitation of my trademark laugh ever." Prussia mockingly began, earning a piercing glare from Hungary.

"Shut the hell up, idiot. You should actually be thanking me for saving our souls back there!" Hungary retorted. "But more importantly..."

"What on earth just happened earlier? What do you have to do with it, huh?" Prussia (H) gripped both of Hungary (P)'s shoulders and shook him ruthlessly, causing his head to bobble up and down.

"I told you, I _am_ supposed to be the person asking you that!" He forcefully freed himself from "his" grip.

"I still can't believe it, though." Hungary (P) cupped 'his' breasts.

"Wha- Just what do you think you're doing?!" Prussia (H) blushed furiously as she raised a hand to smack 'herself' for cupping 'her' breasts. Hungary (P) dodged and continued to examine his new body.

"I can't believe I'm about to hit 'myself' for examining my chest," Prussia (H) shook her head in utter embarrassment. "Hah, get it? 'Cause you're in my body, kesesesese!"

"I never expected to have actual ones myself. I only got to feel them*, and see them in magazines-"

"You can keep your perverseness all to yourself, you...!"

"How do you manage to carry this _burden_ all by yourself...? How do you even walk around with these-"

"Aaaaa...! Quit touching them!" Prussia (H) slapped his hand.

"We must figure out how to switch our bodies back. Right here, right now."

"Right now? It's starting to get dark," Hungary (P) remarked, taken aback by Prussia (H)'s declaration.

"Look who's talking. Are you, by any chance, starting to act like a girl as well? Don't tell me, not only were our bodies switched, but also our concerns?"

"That's not it! Not only might they get worried, but also skeptical. Especially on my case. You know, that aristocrat."

"You still sound like a girl, but, well... you're right. As much as I hate you for doing this to our bodies, I'll cooperate. I don't have a choice, do I now?" Prussia (H) shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What I was trying to say earlier was that it's best to go home for now," Hungary (P) calmly responded.

"That's the obvious option here."

Silence came as a response.

Prussia (H) cleared her throat. "That aside, let's meet at the bar near your house tomorrow noon and discuss more about this matter. We need to settle this once and for all; else who knows what might happen if we don't...!"

She saw him lazily nodding his head.

"Well, I'll head home then." And Prussia (H) began heading towards her right.

"That's not the way to my house."

Prussia (H) stopped in her tracks.

"It's this way." He pointed at his left. At this, he saw her blush, rather, himself blushing. _So that's how I look when I'm embarrassed._

"I-I forgot I'm you, I-I mean, in your body. I'm sorry. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I'll need your help."

 _If only she was in her original body right now, I would have loved her expression. Wait, what am I saying?_ Hungary (P) scrapped off the thought.

"I find it funny though, I'm a _girl_ and I'm the one who-"

"I don't want to hear that from you. It's your fault that we got into this anyway." Prussia (H) countered.

"Hey, don't go blaming me when even I myself didn't know what just happened! Look, can we just, shut our mouths and walk home in silence?" Surrender was evident in his voice.

Prussia (H) looked at him in exasperation but then simply sighed to calm herself down. Both looked forward and only their footsteps against the grass were heard for the rest of the journey.

"Ah, lights! I was so scared...!"

Stood before the two was the homely residence of the German brothers. The lit insides of the windows indicated that its occupant was still awake.

"T-Thank you. By the way, do you know where my house is locat-"

"I wouldn't be leading the way if I never knew."

"I-I was just trying to help...!" she turned her back to him.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now. Don't act natural as much as you can." And with that, he left.

* * *

[Prussia]

"T-Thank you." _She's doing it again. No. Quit blushing and just...!_ "By the way, do you know where my house is locat-"

"I wouldn't be leading the way if I never knew." _I never wanted to interrupt nor be rude but, I will always know that very house. My name will forever be etched there alongside lots of memories._

"I-I was just trying to help...!" _I'm sure she tried to hide that tomato-colored face of hers by turning her back to me. How cute. Wait, what am I saying? It's me who's blushing, my face. I'm looking at myself right now. My ever so awesome face- Okay, I love myself._

 _But, oh well. I thought Austria told her about his previous 'roommates'. Germany used to live with him. Like hell I wouldn't know._

"Okay, I'll be leaving now. Don't act natural as much as you can." _I never really meant anything with that. I just wanted to tease her, a little, to ease her worries. She looked, err, I looked to tense._

 _Before even hearing what she has to say, I took my leave and spent no time wasted. Austria has always been a worrywart, especially with Hungary, though he doesn't show it._

 _As I reached Austria's ever so lonesome manor, my hunches proved me correct. I wasn't surprised at all, really. Hungary was STILL a girl after all, despite her inhumane strength. There he was, standing ever so firm in front of his window pane, moonlight reflected in it. His amethyst eyes met my apparently emerald ones. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared from the spot._

 _How this brings back memories, I used to stalk Austria and taunt him only to have Germany constantly coming to stop me every time._

 _I came in through the main door, which appears to be just unlocked by Austria himself._

"Hungary, where were you?" _Concern was evident in his voice. I felt a chill down my spine and I didn't know why._

 _"_ I was in that stupid meeting, idiot," _I can't believe I just blurted that out._

"H-Hungary...?"

"I-I mean, I was out strolling, when I came across Germany's house and he asked me to fetch that awesome Prussia from the meeting." _And I just had to add that "awesome" right before my name, huh?_ _I do know that "awesome" and "Prussia" go well together but, oh well, great job Prussia. Great timing, really._

"'Awesome Prussia' ? Are you okay?" _You've started to think that I'm not feeling well just because of that? You really are getting on my nerves, aristocrat. Ah, how I wanted to take off that cravat from that neck of yours. Your formality bugs me off._

"Prussia has been associating that term with his name all day long, and for some reason it got stuck in my mind..."

"Oh, I see...? Now, let us come in."

 _Austria headed for the stairs as soon as he got in and left me to close the doors. Great. What a gentleman we have here._

 _I took a stroll around the house and noticed that a lot has changed. I immediately found Hungary's room and went in._

 _That ever so aromatic scent welcomed me as it lingered around her room. Her things were very organized, but what drew my attention was her set of weapons found in a corner of the room. So she still kept that side of her, huh? How remarkable._

 _Ah, how I have wanted so much to make a mess out of this room. If only it wouldn't bring any suspicion... about my sudden outrage and all._

"Hungary!" A muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Y-Yes?" _Gott,_ w _hat do you need now?_

"Please prepare us some food." _Really now? I sure can cook, but I don't know if my tastes are satisfactory to you. Wait, that's not the point here! Why am I cooking for you, huh? Oh wait, I'm Hungary. As much as I hate being bossed around, I'll have to put up with it, or else I won't be able to make it tonight...!_

"Sure thing, I'm coming." _I hate this._

 _I prepared a dish that I really love eating, and laid it on the table along with some wurst and drinks, with Austria sitting opposite my chair._

"I was going to reach the decision that I'll be the one to cook for tonight but you suddenly returned. Nullified is that conclusion then." _Excuses._

"Oh, t-that... This isn't the usual dish, what happened?" _What a picky guy._

"W-Well, in exchange of Germany's request of me to fetch Prussia, he taught me how to make this dish. We need some variation sometimes, you know. We get tired of the same thing being laid before us day by day." _Like how you ended your contract with Germany and started with Hungary. Like how you constantly changed your friends, your allies. Like how you completely discarded our friendship and had new ones._

"Germany used to cook this for the two of us... That's why I have asked you, it looked so... familiar. How nostalgic. If only time can be turned back..." _If only._

 _I don't know whether the contract between you and Hungary has been terminated. Now's the chance to know. If it has expired already, then why is she still residing here with him, having him boss her around like she was still his personal maid or something?_

"The contract between us is over, right?"

Austria almost spit out what he was eating.

"Y-Yes, why do you ask-" _I'm sorry, but I don't think my composure will last any longer than I thought it would._

"Then why am I still in here and following your orders?" _This body will serve as a gateway for me to acquire answers._

"Are you... really feeling okay, Hungary? It was your decision to stay here, beside me." _I-Is that so? You still love him that much, woman?_

"Oh... Ahaha... I'm sorry about that. I was just really stressed by the events prior to this moment..." _It's true. I'm clouded by exhaustion and my judgmental ability is not in a good condition right now._

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my room. Oh, worry not, just leave your plate upon finishing, I'll take care of the dishes later."

 _I went straight to my, err, Hungary's room, without looking back at Austria. I never knew the expression he had right after I have finished my last sentence. But at this moment, I have a lot more important things to be thinking about, like my body-switching issue._

 _I sat on my bed and eventually fell on my back. This body is tired, so am I, both mentally and emotionally. Seeing that guy's face for today has brought me only more fatigue. When our paths cross, ominous things only happen. I hate it. I hate him. I hate Hungary for loving a guy like him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous, but really disappointed with my childhood friend's choice of men. Ah, why worry about that, they have their own lives. I'm too sleepy to overthink things anymore..._

* * *

[Hungary]

"Okay, I'll be leaving now. Don't act natural as much as you can."

 _What does he mean by that?! How rude. Oh wait, he's reversing the concept, hoping that I might do the opposite. Ah, great. You just made me a lot more conscious. Thank you, really._

 _I got distracted by the sudden light coming out of the door that was recently opened by none other than Germany himself._

"I heard voices. I immediately thought it was you so I came to check it out. Welcome home, brother."

 _I don't know what he calls Germany...!_

"I-I'm home, Germa-err—li'l bro'!"

 _Did I guess it right?_

" 'Li'l bro' ? And when did you become so polite? Did you drink again?"

 _An excuse! It makes sense although it's very embarrassing... But if I want to be able to make it through this night, out goes my reluctance and refusal!_

"Yes I'm drunk! I mean, yes... I'm druuu *hic* nk... also I'm having a headache... What do I call *hic* you again...? Ah, this b *hic* eer is affecting my *hic* memory... *hic*" _I'm not lying on that headache part. Thinking up of a name Prussia calls you is difficult, honestly._

"O-Oh... You call me 'West'. But I'm okay with whatever you want to call me, as long as it's not so humiliating especially when we're in front of others. A-Anyway, we must get you to your room." _Even Germany has this side, huh? Well, I can't blame him. He's way too mature than his brother and much more composed and..._

"W-West! Right... Anyway, that *hic* meeting was such a pain, being your *hic* substitute and a-all... That's where I got this head *hic* ache, aggravated by alcohol."

"I'm terribly sorry about that, brother. I explained things to you about me not being able to make it, and I'm guessing you didn't get it. "

"I-It's okay *hic*."

"Come, I'll help you carry yourself to your room. You need to rest, brother." _Such a thoughtful brother Prussia has! He doesn't look like one, though. He'd better be treating his brother properly or else I'll get him once I return to my body...!_

 _We reached Prussia, err, 'my' room for the moment. It was surprisingly organized for a guy like him, but I guess that's his forte in the very least._

"Okay, you look like you never saw your room before, have you been drinking that much?"

"I think so *hic*..."

"Lie down and rest now."

"Thank you." _My body feels heavy and exhausted. This is still Prussia's body after all. No wonder his remark about 'going home because it's getting dark' came as a response earlier. Our body instincts still remained with our bodies after all._

 _Ah, sleep. How it's the only thing this body is longing for right now._

* * *

[Prussia]

 _Ah, I fell asleep. A blanket...? He put this on me, didn't he? Oh no, the dishes...! I might raise suspicion!_

 _I rushed to the kitchen, clutching my long dress with both hands. And there I witnessed something unbelievable enough to check whether I'm still asleep- Austria was washing the dishes. His hair was pinned up, his long sleeves folded up to his elbows._

"Oh, Hungary, don't worry, I'm almost done cleaning the dishes. Actually, I checked up on you and saw that you were sleeping. Wait for me at the living room, okay?" _You checked up on me? Keh. I don't know what you're doing anymore._

 _Austria's damp clothes came into my view as he approached the couch I was sitting on._

 _He sat on a chair in front of me and silence shortly ensued. Then he started talking._

"Continuing from earlier, I checked up on you to actually talk to you, not remind you of the dishes." _Oh. That's why._

"Austria, I-"

"Look, I'm sorry if you feel like you're being treated like a lowlife here, I never meant to be like a boss or some master in this household... This was the only time I ever saw you snap about this. Prior to this day, you looked as happy as ever as if you didn't need to do anything besides living with me for the rest of your life. Why would I stop you if I know you're happy with what you're doing? As a matter-of-fact, I even gave you freedom to choose since our contract was over... but never have I expected of you to decide staying here. So, right now, if you want to leave, feel free to do so... That is all." _He began to stand up, and as he turned to leave, my hand lightly seized a portion of his clothes, still damp from washing. This caused him to stop to turn and look at me. What is this body doing...?! It wasn't me, it was Hungary's body reacting. All that clutching of his darn wet clothes._

 _But if it was really me in this body who did that, I would have done the same thing. That is, in order to not raise any of that man's skepticism. I chose not to break Hungary's heart. It's for the better that I don't mess with her life, one full of satisfaction with this stupid glasses-man._

"Austria, you need not apologize," _Hungary would have said so too._ "In fact, it's me who's supposed to say sorry for my rude behavior earlier. I'm happy just being here with you. I really am. Living with you is the best despite having our contract ended." _Ah, how a girl would speak. Reading tons of erotic magazines about girls sort of helped me understand their point of view about men like us._

"H-Hungary, I feel honored to hear that from you...!" _Austria sounded genuinely happy. Great job, me._

* * *

[Hungary]

U-Uuuuh... _Something's going on with my clothes... I'm feeling chilly around my neck..._

 _S-Someone's removing my shirt, unbuttoning my..._

"AAAAAAAAH! W-What are y-you d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DOING?!" _G-Germany?! I know I said that you're thoughtful and all, but not THIS thoughtful!_

 _As if by instinct, I covered the upper part of my body with the blanket that was beside me._

 _I definitely forgot that I'm a GUY right now!_

 _What can sleep do, we don't know._

"W-What is wrong with you, big brother?! Can a drink take you this far?" _Yes, apparently it can._

"I-I'm sorry...! I was having a nightmare, I think you just startled me and woke me up... Kesesesese..." _Sweat trickled down my face, hoping that my excuse will work._

"I-I'm sorry about that, brother. Usually, I do this whenever you get drunk. And, to think that today, the effects of your usual routine of drinking have been this worse, that meeting must have truly exhausted you. I'm deeply in guilt right now. I'm sorry."

 _I should be the one feeling guilty right now. Using that meeting as an excuse must have bothered you as well..._

"It's okay, West... Y-You know, I'll manage by myself, because I'm fine now. Go rest yourself. You need it more than I do right now. Thank you for being so thoughtful and caring to your big brother. Now go."

 _A reassuring smile found its way into my lips. I'm sure Prussia will have done it too. I mean, if you have a brother this concerned, wouldn't you do the same thing?_

"I'm pretty dumbfounded by the way you have acted earlier, but who knows what drinking can bring you? You know brother; to be honest I like this side of you. Once in a while you show this part of you, and it makes me kind of proud. Sure you can be so reckless at times, but, you can be decent man when you feel like you need to be. Thank you big brother. _Gute nacht_."

" _Gute nacht._ "

* * *

Note [*]:  
 _  
[1] "...I only got to feel them..."_ refers to a Hetalia episode where Prussia confirms Hungary's gender by touching her breast. xD


End file.
